


Where There's a Will...

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Where There's a Will...

"Storm is coming," Harry said, closing the window to their bedroom. "Do you think it'll damage the blossoms?"

"If there is excessive wind, perhaps." Severus looked out the window at their garden. "I've been experimenting with a type of Impervius charm to protect against the rain."

"We'll have to wait another year if it doesn't work." Harry sighed. 

Severus reached out and cupped his cheek. "I've been working on this potion for too long to give up so easily."

"I didn't mean—"

"Shh." Severus brushed Harry's cheek with his thumb. "We _will_ have a child, you have my word."


End file.
